Falling
by The Dark Knight's Revenge
Summary: MJ was falling for him again. this is her thoughts to a little romantic scene, set to "Falling" by Emmy Rossum. Shot One-shot Singfic.


_What's coming over me I've no control…_

Peter had asked me out on a date tonight, and I was nervous.

_I hear a voice saying get a hold of yourself._

Nervous? Why was I nervous? It was just Peter, it's not like we were going to do anything…

_You seem like someone else I don't know._

When he dropped in my window, I barely recognized him.

_Where have my senses gone, I've lost my way._

I was stunned for a minute, who would know that Peter Parker could change?

_With every touch you intoxicate._

"Hey Mj" he said, gently brushing my cheek with his hand.

_Pull me in, stop making my head spin._

I was surprised at how much attraction I felt for him right now.

_I'm losing it. Upside down, my feet can't find the ground._

"Where are you taking me?" I asked as he swept me out of the window.

_Mixed up mind's a blur,_

_I trip on every word._

"Just a special place" my brain was having a hard time processing what he was saying.

_Cause I'm falling, falling fast._

_Like I always do._

It was happening; I was falling for Peter Parker. Did I mention again?

_Tell me it won't pass_

"You ok?" he asked, stopping and setting me on the top of building. "You seem awfully quiet tonight"

_I've everything to lose…_

_Stop me before I go too far._

"I'm fine, is this where you're taking me?"

"Nope" he replied and with that, he swooped me up and leapt off the building.

_Go on, keep me falling._

_Hold my tongue before I say too much._

"How are you doing?" there were many questions being asked tonight.

"Um…good" Peter returned, not sounding entirely truthful.

I had forgotten how much I had hurt him when we broke up, he probably wasn't doing that great.

_Please don't run, I need to know because I'm gonna let go c'mon, catch me._

He set me down on another building on the outskirts of town. There was a web already spun, and a picnic waiting.

_Go on, go on, and keep me falling. _

He led the way to the web, and at the edge held his hand out to me. I took it, smiling gently.

_You are everywhere inside my head, I'm all tangled up inside your web. _

Of course, I was going to fall for him. Memories were assaulting my brain at an alarming pace, keeping me wrapped in a cocoon of thoughts of him.

_So surreal, but I like how it feels, in this reverie._

"So what's new?" I almost missed the question when he asked.

_Just a look and I'm, not thinking straight. _

"Err… not much" I said, slightly dazed at how he looked.

_I'm addicted and I don't wanna wait._

Overwhelming need was hitting me.

_I'm letting go of all I know, I'm losing it. Up and down my spine goes shockwaves now. _

He was staring at me funnily. Maybe I was looking a little too dazed.

_Tumbling heals over head, lost in this maze again._

"Sure you're alright?"

_Cause I'm falling, falling fast._

"Of course"

_Like I always do._

Little did he know.

_Tell me it won't pass_

_I've everything to lose…_

Could I really hook up with the Spiderman again? I had hurt him so badly... maybe he wouldn't want me back.

_Stop me before I go too far._

Of course, maybe he did want me back, it was peter after all.

_Go on, keep me falling._

"I got something for you" peter held out a ring with a sapphire in it.

_Falling, falling catch me._

It was beautiful.

_I'm falling, falling for you._

I looked over to him; he was staring at the stars and eating some grapes.

_Cause I'm falling, falling fast._

"Thanks, it's beautiful"

_Like I always do._

I leaned over and gently kissed his cheek.

_Tell me it won't pass_

I could see him turning bright red even in the moonlight.

_I've everything to lose…_

Maybe I could be with peter again; I was doing a good job of falling in love with him.

_Stop me before I go too far._

"You wanna try that again?" he asked.

_Go on, keep me falling._

"Sure" I replied, and then kissed again, on the lips this time.

I decided I had finally fallen for Peter Parker. This time permanently**.**

* * *

**Merry , Merry Christmas Eve!!!!!**

**hope you like, please also check out my Gladiator fic, it's pretty good!**


End file.
